


Safe

by AlexaRosa



Category: elDLIVE (Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Mimi learns the truth, Mimi reacts to Chuta being in elDLIVE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaRosa/pseuds/AlexaRosa
Summary: “Aunt Mimi please hear me out!!” he said so serious “Something bad will soon happen to Earth! And I need to go and stop it!”…it felt like a ton of cold water has been dropped onto me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to contribute to the fandom too and this fic has come.  
> I want to apologize for any mistakes you may find (English is not my first language) and if the characters seem too OOC.  
> This fic is dedicated to officer_rue for encouraging me to write it and for her great contribution to the fandom.  
> Hope you like it!

My day began really well, I learned that Chuta was part of a club at school and that he had more friends. I couldn’t help but laugh when I remembered how worried I had been a night before when he come with a girl and asked me to let her stay overnight. How worried I was this days of him being in a rebellious phase and now of him having a girlfriend and no telling me, no that I could blame him, after all I hadn’t told him about Yukimune-san. But in the end I had been worried over nothing and the two of them are just friends. I was really glad and I told all of this with a smile to Yukimune-san, who had made time to come and visit me, and he was really amused about everything I have said.

After that he had to leave and so I was outside seeing him go when I saw Chuta with his friend, Misuzu-chan, and in that moment I felt that something was wrong, but I shrugged it off and had waved at them.

But then the earthquake happened…                                                                                                                             

When it stopped my first thought had been Chuta and worried I looked at him just to see him and Misuzu-chan talking on the phone both serious and worried at the same time and the feeling of dread from a moment before had returned.

I tried again to shrug it off and to act cheerful when I welcomed them, but then… But then Chuta has to come and tell me this and…

“Aunt Mimi please hear me out!!” he said so serious “Something bad will soon happen to Earth! And I need to go and stop it!”

…it felt like a ton of cold water has been dropped onto me.

“Chuta…?” I was so shocked, I still I am actually, but then I tried to pretend that I didn’t understand, that I thought that he was playing a game of sorts “I… I see… Okay then I’ll hear you out, so just go in and get changed… Okay?” I tried to prevent it, I didn’t want to hear the truth or him to leave. I was scared of him leaving… Leaving me alone.

“That’s not it! I’m not talking to myself this time!!” he didn’t need to tell me, I knew he wasn’t talking to himself “I’m telling the truth!! Earth will disappear if I just let it happen!! Auntie!! Please let me go!!” he said with such conviction and even though he asked for my permission I knew that even if I forbid him to go he will still leave.

“……” I didn’t know what to say, but… “…Chuta, you… What’s with that face…?” What’s with that serious face? Why do you say that the Earth will disappear? Why do _you_ need do go? Why?

And that was when these lights come from the ground, like some kind of power, lifting towards the sky.

The panicked people were running around screaming. I couldn’t blame them, after all this apocalyptic scene was terrifying.

“I need to go and stop that!!” he told me again

“What!?” I was shocked. What did he mean? How could he stop _that_? Why _him_? “What are you saying!? Why it has to be you!?”

“I’ll explain about it later! There’s no time for it now!” he said hurriedly.

“Everyone will die if I don’t stop it!! I have enough of anyone dying on me!!”

The face that Chuta made in that moment was one that I never saw before. He looked so mature and _different_. And somehow I had the impression that he wasn’t talking about only the Mount Taketori incident, that there was something bigger. ‘But who…? Who else had you seen die? For who else death are you blaming yourself this time?’ Because even though he never said it I knew that he is blaming himself for that incident. He is blaming himself and it wasn’t even his fault for what happened.

“Please let me go!”

Again. He makes it sound like my opinion matters. Like he will stay if I tell him so, but it was so obvious that he… I didn’t want to even think about it and by now I couldn’t hold my tears anymore.

“… …” ‘No! NO! **NO!** ’ “…No… **NO!!! DEFINITELY NO!!!** ” Even though I already knew his choice I had to try and maybe he will change his mind. “THERE’S NO WAY I WILL LET YOU GO TO STOP SUCH TERRIFYING THING!!” ‘I can’t let you go! Don’t go! Please stay!’ “WHAT DO YOU THINK I FEEL WHEN I RAISED YOU ALL THIS WAY!?”

What if something happened to him? Doesn’t he realize that I will have no one then? Doesn’t he realize that he is all I have? Doesn’t he realize he is my world? That even though I didn’t give birth to him to me he always had been my son? He doesn’t even know how hard was for me to take care of a baby without anyone to help. There are so many things he doesn’t know and I never want him to find out.

But I knew that I couldn’t change his mind and so with a last scream I had ran inside the muffin store, wiped my eyes and I did I what I always do best: Stay strong for his sake and hope that everything will turn out alright! And so I took a bag of muffins and I hurried back to him. I had to give him this and pretend that he goes out with his friends or camping, it will be easier to let him go without the danger. I could pretend that there doesn’t exist the probability of him no returning.

“Auntie… Will you forgive me…?” ‘How could you ask this of me? How could you… when you will leave me!’ The strong facade that I tried to wear was shattered and I broke into tears. ‘But no matter what I forgive you, especially if you come back.’

“Hurry up!! Chuta! Misuzu! Or the town will soon disappear!!” yelled a man from the car that was parked besides us.

‘No! It’s too early!’

“Auntie… I will surely come back for you!!’

With this last promise both he and Misuzu-chan had left and all I could do was cry and watch helplessly how the car disappearing from my vision till my feet gave me up and left me fall down to mourn Chuta’s leave.

“ **MIMI-CHAN, WHAT’S WRONG?** ” I heard Nishikawa-san yell worriedly “Don’t you hear the evacuation order!?”

‘No. I don’t care about the evacuation. Please leave me here! Chuta left and it’s possible he will not come back! My nephew had left! My son! Please! Please God, let him be safe! Please don’t let him die! Please return safe Chuta! Please return!’

In the end I managed to get up and leave for the evacuation with Nishikawa-san. ‘I have to be strong! I have to be strong for Chuta, after all he promised to come back!’ I told myself on the way.

* * *

 

The memory of that moment repeated in my head over and over like some kind of video put on replay.

I didn’t know where I was, how I got there or when I got there and I didn’t care. All I felt was numbness and I did everything mechanically.

The last time when I felt this way has been when I found myself all alone, but back then I had Chuta, who was a baby, and so I got myself together pretty fast for his sake, now in other hand... I don’t even know what to think. All I could do was clutch the phone in my hand and hope that will ring and on the other side would be Chuta with good news, but the only times when it rang was when I got a message from an worried Yukimune-san that wanted to know if me and Chuta are safe. I immediately sent him a reply that said that we evacuated the city, deciding not to tell him the truth that I was actually alone. In other hand he must have felt that something was wrong because he began to send me more messages that I ignored and after that he began to call me. In the end I answered and after I assured him that nothing happened and _yes, I am alright_ , I told him that my battery is dying and to not get scared if I don’t answer after this.

It was lie. I still have more than half of my battery charged but I needed to make sure that the line is free in case Chuta calls.

It was late in the night when the phone finally rang but on the caller ID it wasn’t written a name only an unknown number. My first thought was to not answer and wait for Chuta’s call, but then I thought ‘what if it has to do with Chuta?’ and so I decided to answer.

“Hello!?”

“Auntie...” the voice at the other end was definitely Chuta’s and I immediately interrupted him worried.

“Chuta!? Is that you? Are you alright?”

“Calm down auntie, I’m fine, you don’t need to worry! We had managed to stop the ones that tried to destroy the Earth, or at least for the mean time.”

To know that Chuta was alright left me feel relieved.

“Are you alright aunt Mimi? Did you manage to leave the town with everyone else? Are you safe?”

“Yes! I have been safe this entire time _unlike someone else_!” I could _hear_ him wince through the phone and if it was about anything else I would have felt bad, but this it is something he _needs_ to understand I will not tolerate anymore. This time he took me unprepared and so I let him go but next time, if there exists a next time, someone else will have to save the Earth because I will not let my nephew do it anymore.

Why should a teenager do this? There must be adults who are prepared for this type of situations.

“I’m sorry auntie!” Not, you’re not sorry and both of us know this. You may be sorry for worrying me but you’re not sorry for leaving, you would definitely do it again if it is necessary. “But I had to go! It was something necessary!” See, I knew it.

“I am coming back tomorrow and you better explain everything, understand!” It was rare for me to play the strict adult, after all Chuta had always been a good child and he never caused me problems, but this time I have to and maybe I should have been stricter with him then he probably would have never got involved in _whatever it was_.

“Aunt Mimi I promise that I will explain but please don’t come alone! Come when everyone else is returning, alright? I don’t want you to be alone! The ones who attacked are still out there, we couldn’t _catch_ all of them, and I am scared that you’ll be in danger.”

The way he pronounced the word _catch_ made me thing that he was referring to something else but I couldn’t think about what.

I sighed and I accepted his condition with the promise that he will explain when I will return and after this he told me he had to close and he will call me again tomorrow.

Even though I knew that he is alright I barely could sleep, I needed to see him with my own eyes to be sure that he tells the truth and so without realizing the morning has come.

* * *

 

The next day thankfully it had been declared that the danger has passed and everyone could return at their homes and somewhere around noon in the afternoon we have left for our town.

Getting home I realized that the door was unlocked and my first thought has been that Chuta must have already come but then I remembered what he had told me and so I decided to enter with caution.

After I entered I verified the shoes to see if there were Chuta’s, someone else or nothing. I was terrified about the other options but I immediately felt relieve when I saw my nephew’s sneakers and curiosity when I realized there were another pair of male, adult, shoes.

Tiptoeing I got till the living and I sneaked a glance to see if there was anyone but I didn’t observe anybody and so I turned around to go to Chuta’s room only to jump in fright when I realized that there was someone behind me.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to scare you!” said obviously amused the man. “You must be Chuta’s aunt, Kokonose Mimi, right?”

I just nodded not knowing if I should trust the man. I mean in one hand he seemed to know Chuta and seeing that there were Chuta’s shoes he must have brought him home but in other hand I wasn’t sure if a person who wears a patch on their eye it’s trustable. In movies don’t usually pirates and gangsters wear patches? Even so I decided to answer him.

“Yes, I am Chuta’s aunt, KokonoseMimi.” I said lightly and cheerful like my usual self. “And you are?”

“I am Chuta’s superior, Laine Brick, nice to meet you!”

I narrowed my eyes but immediately I got back to my cheerful self and answered. “Likewise!”

“Is Chuta here?” I asked.

“Yes, he is in his room, sleeping. He was really exhausted after the battle.”

In that moment I tensed.

“Chuta said he wants to tell you the truth and I thought that will be better if I tell you seeing that I am his superior.”

“Alright, but first I wish to see Chuta. Please make yourself comfortable.”

He nodded and I left for Chutas room. Entering I saw him sleeping peacefully, like he didn’t have to save the world a day before.

I sat on the edge of the bed and I caressed his head feeling the tears prickle my eyes. After that I took his hands and kissed each one and then I kissed both his cheeks and after the nose and his forehead, exactly like when he was baby.

He was such an adorable baby and I would always give him kisses and hugs. I tried to give him my love so he would never feel his parents absence, I tried to be a mother for him, I tried everything so he could be happy no matter what but I saw in his eyes the sadness, it looked like something was missing, and that sadness grew after that incident. But lately he seemed happier, he even made friends…

*sigh*

 ‘What should I do to keep you safe? I don’t want something like this to happen again! I don’t you to put your life in danger again! My little boy… My brave little boy…’

Why did he have to go? Why did _he_ have to go to stop _that_? Why him?

The only person who can answer my questions right now is the man that I left in the living. And so I had gone there.

The man was on the sofa and looked at a picture of Chuta from when he was three years old. That picture is one of my favorites, actually I love all the pictures with Chuta in them, he was such an adorable child, but this one I preferred more because it was him in a very cute green alien onesie and I don’t even have words to say how adorable he looked, the cutest alien to ever exist. Of course Chuta didn’t like that I left his baby photos in sight for everyone to see but I didn’t care, everyone should know how cute, adorable, he looked. Even now he is such a cute boy, but the last time I said this to him he began to protest and told me to no call him that saying how embarrassing is to call a boy cute.

I couldn’t help myself but pout when I remembered that, he is cute, why should I not call him that. But I immediately come to my senses remembering that I am not alone and now more importantly I needed answers.

I cleared my throat to make myself noticed and the man observed me and put the photo on the table.

“I was looking at pictures, I hope it didn’t bother you. Chuta was really cute as a child, in this photo especially.”

I immediately brightened when I heard that. I always liked to talk to people about Chuta and to tell them how proud I am of such a cute and good child.

“This photo is the one I prefer the most, Chuta is really adorable in this one. Can I serve you with something?”

“Thanks, but I think is better if I don’t linger too much and just tell what I have to say.” said the man.

I nodded and sat on the other end of the sofa and waited for the man to begin.

The man. What was his name again? Train? Zane? Rein? Laine? Laine. Laine it was.

So Laine began to tell me about how alien exist and there are the space police that catches the alien criminals which is called elDLIVE. He told me that the one to choose the members of elDLIVE is a computer that everyone calls The Mother. Chuta apparently has been chosen because he has an alien inside of his body and thanks to this the computer saw his potential. After that he told me about Chuta’s test and how he saved a classmate of his from a man eating alien. He told me about each one of my little boy missions and all the dangers that he had to go through. And finally he told me about how Chuta and four other members had seen their comrades die and that the ones that killed them had been the same that tried to destroy the Earth.

 “Are you…? Are you trying to say that… that this is not the first time that Chuta put his life in danger?” I said more like a whisper trying to comprehend what I have been told.

But now… Now everything made sense. The reason Chuta talked to himself, why he behaved differently than before, why it seemed that he keeps thing from me and his sudden club activities.

He wasn’t part of any club, it wasn’t even a rebellious phase, it was worse. He got involved in something dangerous and even Misuzu-chan was part of this. How many times his life has been in danger because of this? How many?

“Are you trying to tell me that you took a fourteen years old boy and put him to catch some powerful aliens that could have killed him because some machine told you so?” By now my voice was getting higher. I was angry. Angry at this people who though to take a child put him in danger just because some freaky alien lived inside of him. “CHUTA IS 14! HE IS A CHILD, HE SHOULD PLAY WITH HIS FRIEND AND WORRY ABOUT SCHOOL NOT ABOUT ALIENS WHO WANT TO DESTROY THE EARTH, THIS IS THE JOB OF _COMPETENT ADULTS_! **BUT YOU, YOU TOOK HIM AND MADE HIM DO ALL OF THIS BECAUSE A _COMPUTER_ TOLD YOU SO! _A COMPUTER!_** ”  I have gotten on my feet as I began to shout at him. “ **HOW COULD YOU? HOW DARE YOU!?** ”

“Look,” he began as he gotten up too “I know you’re mad and you have all the reasons to be…”

But he couldn’t continue because in that moment something snapped in me and the palm of right hand has collided with the left side of his face with such force that my hand hurt and his cheek was very red. Laine looked at me with his eye wide obviously not expecting me to do something like this and truth be told this has been unexpected for me too.

“MAD DOESN’T DESCRIBE HOW FURIOS I AM RIGHT NOW! I DON’T KNOW HOW YOU ALIENS DO BUT HERE ON EARTH WE ASK FOR A PARENT OR A GUARDIAN’s APPROVAL WE DON’T LET JUST THE CHILD DECIDE.”      

“You’re right! But elDLIVE doesn’t permit earthlings to know about…”

“I DON’T CARE WHAT THEY DO OR NOT PERMIT! THIS IS ABOUT MY NEPHEW LIFE AND I HAVE ALL THE RIGHTS TO KNOW ABOUT THIS! WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO HIM? OR WHAT IF HE DIED? WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED THEN? I DON’T WANT HIM IN THIS ORGANISATION AND YOU TO TAKE THIS MONITAR, MONITAL OR WHATEVER IS NAMED, OUT OF HIM!”

 “I’m sorry but that’s not possible!” I wanted to say something more but he continued hurriedly. “The only way for the Monitalien to leave his body is when he dies, there is no other way. And I think it will better for him to remain in elDLIVE so he could learn how to control Dolugh’s SPH.”

“I still don’t want him part of this. Please! I don’t want Chuta to be part of the space police, I don’t want him to be in danger! Please!”

I was desperate by now, no knowing what to do to keep him away from danger and how to keep him safe and at the same time angry.

“Auntie!?”

When I heard Chuta call for me I wanted to scold him, but once I turned and I saw Chuta’s worried face look from me to his superior, my eyes softened and all the anger disappeared. I can’t stay mad at him. That and the fact that I already took my anger out on Laine.

I immediately hugged him happy that he wasn’t hurt.

‘My sweet little boy… My sweet little brave boy… Why it had to be you? Why? If only you never got this alien on you then maybe you wouldn’t have been recruited by the aliens. You would have been safe. If only…”

Chuta hugged me back as tightly as I did, probably realizing how much I needed this.

It’s funny! I always prided myself for keeping my composure and strong faced, but now hardly I could even keep myself from crying.

By now I let go of him and I saw him eye Laine’s cheek and I felt a little guilty for hitting him, even if he deserved it, I should have kept my composure.

“What happened?”

He asked even though he probably knew or at least suspected.

“Your aunt considers that will be best if you stop being a member of elDLIVE.”  Said the man.

Chuta’s eyes widened.

“What? No, I can’t do that! There is still Heaven Sider and I need to help out…”

“Chuta!” Laine stopped him. “Your aunt does have a point, you are still a child and she wants what it’s best for you, all of this is too dangerous and you almost lost your live too many times.” Before Chuta could protest he continued. “Don’t take me wrong. I want you to remain in elDLIVE, especially now when our station has lost almost all the members, but you should at least take in consideration her wish.”

“I…” He began but this time I stopped him.

“Chuta, please, stop this! You can still quit! Please, this is too dangerous!”

“I know! I know, but still I don’t want to quit! This is not only about me, it’s about everyone! About everyone from Janruno R that died, about Misuzu, Veronica, Ninotcka, Glock, the people on Earth and many more. I can’t be selfish and put my safety before their own, I just can’t quit like that. I know that it hurts you aunt Mimi, but this is something I already decided to do, so please just let me continue as a member of elDLIVE!”

This boy! Does he even realize what he is asking from me? How could I let him put himself in danger? Even for the sake of others I couldn’t.

But looking at his face I saw his resolve and I realized that no matter what I say he will not quit. This is something he will definitely do even if I oppose.

_This in not only about me, it’s about everyone!_

_I have enough of anyone dying on me!!_

‘Chuta and Misuzu-chan are children and for them to see something as horrible as your own comrades death… I can’t even imagine how they must have felt! Chuta was so happy lately and he changed so much, it must have been because of them. My poor boy! He was finally healing and now this happened.’ I though saddened.

Chuta looked at me determined and hopeful and truly I didn’t know what to say. I knew that what he said is true but at the same time I couldn’t help myself but think ‘What if he gets hurt? Or worse! What if he dies?’ and so it is hard for me to just accept.

In the end I sighed and I smiled sadly.

I knew that I couldn’t force him to quit. Chuta has decided to grow strong to protect everyone. He doesn’t want something like this to happen again. Chuta has matured, has grew up. But even so ‘He will always be my little boy!’

“Alright!” I said, “But there will be some conditions! First: no more secrets! Second: every time you have to go on a mission you will have to inform me and about how dangerous it is! Third and most importantly you have to _promise_ that you will take care of you and make sure to come home _alive_. And fourth and last one is for me to get to be part of _all this_. I know I can’t be an official member and that I don’t have powers but if there is a way to help, no matter how, I want to do it. I don’t want you to be part of this alone.”

Chuta looked at me surprised and then at his superior hopefully. Laine seemed to think about it and then he agreed.

“Thank you, auntie! Really, thank you, to both of you!”

“Wait! Didn’t you forget anything?”

“Right!” and after he cleared his throat he said, “I promise to never keep any secrets from you, to inform you of any mission I would have and their dangers and that no matter what I will make sure to stay alive.”

“Good!” I said pleased.

In the end I gave in again. I let him continue in this dangerous path and this promise is the only guaranty I have that he will stay safe. And all I have to do now is to continue to stay strong and hope that everything will turn out alright. After all everything is for his sake!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope Mimi didn’t seem too OOC but this is the way I think a person would normally react in a situation like this and obviously in the end she would accept. I think that Mimi will have a more important role in the future in the manga (or at least I hope she will) and that was why I made that fourth condition.  
> About Laine, I think he would at least take in consideration what Mimi has said and he knows how important this is for Chuta, no to forget that there is no way to wipe her memory now without the station.  
> For Chuta to have his aunt accept his part in elDLIVE is something very important she is his mother figure and he probably hates that he has to keep secrets from her, to him her opinion must be the most important one.  
> By the way, I am the only one that wants to see (read) a Chuta x everyone fanfic (and yes, Vega included)?  
>  


End file.
